


Care to prove it?

by jannysheaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is considerate, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Kuroo is smirking all the time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wall Sex, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jannysheaven/pseuds/jannysheaven
Summary: Kuroo is overworked and Akaashi wants to be a considerate roommate.He takes care of him in more than one way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 45





	Care to prove it?

Kuroo has been working very late the past few days, so Akaashi decides to surprise his roommate with a home cooked meal and some sake on a Friday evening.  
"He's been coming home so late, he didn't even meet Bokuto for two weeks...", Akaashi murmers to himself while braising the pieces of meat in front of him. 

Akaashi and Kuroo becoming roommates wasn't exactly planned. Akaashi liked living alone, enjoying the peace and quiet. Kuroo had been living with Bokuto for the longest time, thus their place became the opposite of Akaashi's apartment. When Bokuto got together with his girlfriend, Kuroo wasn't exactly thrilled. Searching for a short-term solution, Kuroo moved into Akaashi's apartment, which had a spare room anyways.  
To everyone's surprise, Kuroo was actually a person who valued tidyness and order. Although he had his noisy moments, Akaashi didn't mind him much.  
When Akaashi proposed that Kuroo could move into the apartment, not only as a makeshift but for a long term, everyone was surprised. Kuroo agreed happily. 

That was six months ago, and the two of them got along well and became very good friends quickly. 

As Akaashi finishes braising the meat, he removed the water from the pot filled with rice.  
Akaashi isn't the best cook, but he tries his best.  
As he spreads the rice onto the two plates, he hears the beeping sound of the automatic door lock. Akaashi quickly arranges the vegetables and puts the pieces of meat on top of the rice, creating a delicious looking meal. 

"I'm home", Kuroo exclaims from the door. He seems to be tired, judging by the way he's dragging the words.  
"It smells delicious in here", Kuroo states as he turns around the corner to the kitchen "Woaaaah did you cook? In six months I've only seen you cooking once and that was when your mom came over!! Do you have a date or something coming up?"  
Kuroo musters the two plates, impressed by what he's seeing. Akaashi's efforts were easily visible.  
"No, Kuroo-san, I thought you'd like a nice meal after coming home from work, so I prepared something",  
Akaashi explains.  
Surprised at the other's actions, Kuroo extends his hands into the air and opens his mouth in anticipation.  
"When will you ever stop with the honorifics, 'kaashi?", he sighs.  
They both take the plates to the couch, due to them not owning a dining table. As they are about to start eating, Kuroo turns to Akaashi, a grin on his face: "I'm honored you care so much and prepared all of this, I can take care of you too sometimes"  
Suddenly, Akaashi feels a slight heat rising in his cheeks. Brushing off the feeling, not wanting to specify it, he simply answers: "No need, please enjoy your meal, Kuroo-san" 

As they finish their meal, Kuroo leans back and sighs loudly: "This was the best meal I've eaten in a long time, thanks man"  
"Don't mind it, Kuroo-san, I'm glad you liked it." Kuroo groans at hearing the honorific again. They've been living together for half a year now and Akaashi is nowhere near talking casually.  
"And I told you to drop the honorifics, seriously, sometimes I'm thinking about giving up." Kuroo extends his palms to his eyes, covering them while stretching his whole body. As he moves, his shirt reveals a part of his trained, lean body.  
Although Akaashi notices, he doesn't care too much. Kuroo has a habit of walking around without a shirt on, not that it bothers anyone, so Akaashi grew accustomed to it.  
"Oh, I almost forgot", Akaashi speaks up. He gets off the couch and makes his way to the kitchen counter, revealing two big bottles of sake.  
Kuroo's eyes grow wide at the sight, both haven't been drinking anything alcoholic for a few weeks. 

They toast to the good meal, to hard work, to living together, to everything that possibly comes to their minds. When the first bottle is empty, both men are feeling tipsy, but don't care to stop. It's a weekend, so why not have some fun?  
As Akaashi gets up from the couch, the need to pee driving him, he loses balance and falls back onto the couch. Tipsy Kuroo, the gentleman he is, tries to catch Akaashi, only resulting in both of them lying flat on the couch - Akaashi on top of Kuroo.  
A blush arises on their cheeks at the sudden contact, faces only inches apart.  
"Oh, uh, sorry, I-I'll go to the toilet." Akaashi quickly distances himself, trying to get up from the couch once more. Shifting his weight onto his knees, he reaches for the back of the couch for assistance.  
At this movement, Kuroo is quick to notice Akaashi's knee between his legs, way too close to his private region. The friction is sudden and surprising, causing Kuroo to jolt away and give Akaashi a warning gaze. As Kuroo looks at Akaashi's blushing face, he regains his composure and starts to smirk. He gets up, now sitting with Akaashi resting between his legs. Kuroo comes close to the other's ear, his breath causing goosebumps on the man's neck.  
"You should pay attention to where you rest before you move so carelessly, 'kaashi", he whispers in a low voice.  
"Oh, uh, sorry- I'll go to the toilet now, Kuroo-san" Kuroo lets Akaashi slip away, regretting it almost instantly at the loss of contact. 

The rest of the evening goes by quietly, the both of them finishing the second bottle and now making jokes and giggling about every little thing.  
"Yo, 'kaashi, did I ever tell you why I wanted to move out so quickly from Bokuto's place? Because of the sex noises. God damn, every. fucking. day. And night. And evening. And morning, too, god!", Kuroo groans loudly at the memory, "How can two people have that much sex?? Aren't they worn out or something?"  
Akaashi giggles at the question and turns his gaze to Kuroo "I can assure you, it is not at all impossible to have sex all day and night"  
At that smug comment, Kuroo smirks once again, taking the opening Akaashi presented him so carelessly.  
"Oh, really, care to prove?" 

And with that one comment, everything turned upside down.  
Before Kuroo could say another word, Akaashi was sitting on his lap, lips on the other's neck.  
Instead of kissing it, Akaashi lets his tongue slide from the bottom of the neck up to the ear, enjoying the heavy sigh released by Kuroo.  
After a second, Kuroo finds his composure again and puts his arms around Akaashi's waist, urging him to move against him. The other doesn't comply, instead starts pressing mouthy kisses onto the other, until finding a sensitive spot right under the ear. He presses another wet kiss onto it, causing a shiver to run through Kuroo. And then Akaashi starts to suck at that same spot, leaving a purple mark. He moves downwards, leaving another kissing mark. Kuroo grips Akaashi more tightly, want running through his body. Kuroo moves his hands down to Akaashi's butt and squeezes it.  
Akaashi lets out a sweet sound, more a groan than a moan, but definetly aroused and tempting.  
Akaashi bites onto Kuroo's earlobe, earning himself a nice sound much like his own a few seconds ago. Akaashi's loses focus in his eyes, maybe due to the alcohol, maybe due to the pleasure awaiting him. They let their hands move freely, exploring the other's upper body and gripping tightly every now and then.  
When Kuroo slips his hands under Akaashi's shirt, they are locking their eyes and stopping their movements. Only heave breathing is heard, no-one wanting to comment on their situation.  
Kuroo licks his lips, letting his eyes wander around the other's face. Only a few inches seperate their faces, and Kuroo is the one to close them.  
Their kiss is, in contrast to what they've been doing the last few minutes, sweet and slow.  
Their lips move in sync, warm and welcoming. Akaashi moves his hand into Kuroo's hair, pushing him into the kiss a bit more. Kuroo licks the other's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Akaashi grants it, opening his mouth slightly in anticipation of what's to come. Their tongues explore each other`s mouths, memorising every inch for as long as they can.  
When they break apart, gasping for air, they are even more aroused and determined than before.  
They immediately clash their lips together again, this time more fiercely and roughly. When Kuroo bites down on Akaashi`s bottom lip, a bit harder than he intended to, Akaashi pulls back slightly only to moan loudly. When he moves in again, he aims for that sweat spot on Kuroo`s neck to repay the favour. As he bites into the other`s neck, he moves his hip forward to meet the bulge in Kuroo`s pants and Kuroo lets out a low and desperate moan.  
Searching for the friction he just felt, Akaashi moves his hips so that both of their bulges rub at each other. Kuroo urges the other to continue, guiding him by holding his waist. Akaashi groans noisily, not caring about the noises he`s making, only wanting to feel that friction again. As Akaashi increases in speed, his breath becomes irregular and his voice louder. That`s when Kuroo grabs his butt hard and, despite the alcohol and arousal affecting him, manages to get up from the couch while holding Akaashi. “Someone`s eager today”  
Kuroo moves the both of them to Akaashi`s bedroom, which is only a few feet away. Akaashi can`t keep his hands off Kuroo, kissing him and pulling on his hair slightly, while Kuroo holds him up by his butt. That might also be the reason why Kuroo just can`t seem to find the doorknob.  
Running out of patience, he nearly drops Akaashi and then pushes him against the door. “Seems like we won`t make it to the bed”, Kuroo states, breathing heavily. Kuroo gives Akaashi another deep kiss, trapping him between his tall frame and the door. There's no space left between them, pressed against each other and the door. Kuroo`s body weight is pushing him hard, forcing their dicks together between their stomachs, the friction nearly unbearable. Akaashi only wants more, the bulge in his pants beginning to feel painful. “Seems like you`ll need a little help down here”, Kuroo mumbles in between kisses. Kuroo extends his hand to the bulge, palming it softly. Although only a soft touch, Akaashi moans loudly and bucks his hips into Kuroo`s hand. They discard each other’s shirts, Kuroo using the opportunity to trail kisses down Akaashi`s abdomen, stopping at the nipples. He looks up and locks his gaze with Akaashi, who is already panting. He moves his tongue over the nipple, still looking into Akaashi`s eyes. When Kuroo bites down slightly, Akaashi loses it.  
He presses into the touch, craving for more and emitting noises he never thought Kuroo would hear.  
Instead of attending to the other`s nipples, Kuroo moves further down until he drops to his knees. Palming the bulge in front of his face, he watches as his roommate tries to contain himself.  
Kuroo comes closer, takes the zip between his teeth and drags it down slowly. “I`ll make sure you can`t hold back”, he says with a smirk.  
Kuroo lets his tongue run wild, dragging over the clothed erection until a wet spot forms on it.  
“Kuroo, come on, hurry up!”, the other urges with a high-pitched voice. “Ohh, so now you`re dropping the honorifics?”, Kuroo continues to palm the bulge, a bit rougher and impatient now.  
He hooks his fingers under the waistband and discards of the underwear, a leaking cock jumping into his face.  
“You want me to touch you, Keiji?” The other`s breath hitches at the use of that name, his cock twitching. Not able to form words, he merely nods.  
“Come on, I want to hear you say it. Use my name.”, Kuroo demands, still not even looking at his partner`s erection. “K-Kuroo, I want your ha-hands!”, Akaashi finally stutters.  
“I thought you wanted more than this,” , Kuroo takes the cock into his hand, moving very slowly up and down, not even grabbing it properly.  
“You know what I want to hear, Keiji, use my name. Tell me what you need.”  
Kuroo`s voice is overflowing with anticipation and arousal, only making it harder for Akaashi to answer. The light, sloppy touches of Kuroo`s hand are making him dizzy, occasional moans disrupting every straight thought. “T- Tetsurou. I need your mouth, now. I can`t wait!”  
Kuroo hums at the sound of his given name. He gets up, standing eye-to-eye with Akaashi. He extends one hand to his hair and grabs roughly, pulling the other towards him. Noses bumping, Kuroo adds in a low voice: ”Aren`t you missing something, Keiji? If you want something, you should ask nicely.” Akaashi, too drunk to question why Kuroo`s dominance makes him whine in pleasure, complies easily: “Tetsurou, please, blow me. I need your mouth so much, please give me more!” The second Akaashi finishes his sentence, Kuroo drops to his knees once again and immediately has his tongue swirling around the head of the cock. His tongue follows the line of the slid, causing Akaashi to whimper. Aroused by the sounds the other is making, Kuroo opens his mouth to take the length into it. Not slowly, but all at once, until he`s nearly got everything of Akaashi inside him. He hears a high-pitched moan, loud enough to be a scream.  
Akaashi`s vision is narrowing until Kuroo`s mouth around his dick is the only thing he can think about. But then Kuroo reaches for his balls, massaging them roughly and his vision goes white. Not thinking anymore, just pleading an endless chain of “Tetsurou”,”more” and “deeper”. And oh, just how much deeper Kuroo can take him.  
His nose bumps against Akaashi`s stomach, his throat screams and his jaw hurts, but he can`t stop.  
He can feel Akaashi heating up, panting and melting because of his actions. Akaashi is close and Kuroo sucks harder, closing his mouth with intensity and going down on him once more, when he feels the warm liquid entering his mouth. Although trying to swallow everything, a few drops are left on Kuroo`s lips. When he stands up again, Akaashi is still panting and coming down from his high. Akaashi pulls the other in for another kiss when he sees the wasted drops of his semen on Kuroo`s lips. He sticks out his tongue and slowly licks them.  
When they kiss again, Akaashi holds Kuroo by his arms and suddenly turns him around, slamming him against the door. He quickly gets rid of the last pieces of clothing Kuroo is wearing. As Akaashi is about to go down on his knees to repay the favour given to him not long ago, Kuroo grabs him by his hair and pulls him up again forcefully. “Don’t you want something else from me, Keiji?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho, this is my first story here! I felt the need to change the fact that there`s way too less Kuroaka on this platform.  
> I am currently posting an au on insta (also Kuroaka), if you`d like to read it: @haikyuu_au_love  
> It`s also got a little bit more of a plot than this one :)


End file.
